the_walking_dead_interviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Anissa Matlock Interview
This interview was held by Jack7809. Anissa Matlock portrayed an unnamed Terminus Resident from The Walking Dead. ---- What role/roles did you have on The Walking Dead? ''' I had a co-starring role as a resident of Terminus in Season 5, Episode 1. '''Did you watch show or read the comics prior to your role? I was a huge fan of the show from the very first episode. I had heard of the comics before, but hadn't read them. Were there any scenes that didn't make it past post-production with you in them? (If so what happened in them) There are always scenes (or pieces of scenes) that don't make it past post-production, in television and film. I'm not really sure what, if anything happens with TV footage that didn't make the cut. Who are your favorite characters in the show currently? ''' Hard question! There are so many really great characters. I've always been a fan of Glenn's character (R.I.P.). He had such an incredible character arc over the years. I have high hopes for Eugene's character to continue to grow and anxiously anticipate the evolution of Maggie after her most recent tragedy. '''Can you confirm your characters fate? What happened to her after the fall of Terminus? As a very imaginative actor, I have more than a few ideas of what happened to her after the fall of Terminus, but all I can say for certain is what we all know: We never "saw" her die onscreen! Did your character have a name or backstory which was not shown/cut? If not, did you create one for yourself? When I prep for a character, I always imagine and create the life that isn't written on the page. I think it's important to view and portray them as full people, no matter how big or small the role may be. In the case of this character, she WAS a backstory for an important plot point in the heroes' (and "villain's") stories. Her purpose was to provide part of a brief explanation of why Terminus became what it became, and to move the story forward for our heroes. So, every aspect of her life off screen was something that I created in order to deliver a truthful performance. What was the atmosphere like on set? ''' It was such a great working environment, one of the best I've experienced. Everyone was so welcoming and the work flow was relaxed, yet extremely efficient from cast to crew. It's truly the best kind of atmosphere to work in. '''Do you have any interesting or funny stories from your time on the set? There were a lot of great moments on set, but one funny one was when, during one of the takes that I was being dragged away in, my skirt got caught on a screw or piece of metal in the train car and nearly came off! Thankfully they called "cut" before that happened, but it came very close. Haha! What was the best thing about working on The Walking Dead? The whole experience was memorable and significant for me in my career. My on-set interactions and working with some of the best of the best taught me so much. It strengthened my drive to be the best I can be in my work and improve with each new opportunity. Thank you on behalf of the whole wiki for the interview! My pleasure! Category:Interviews